The history of Rare mind
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: This is the story of Future Rare mind's past. A sad tale filled with tragedy, and loss. Please review.
1. The pain begins

Rare mind was watching helplessly, as his father, Silver the hedgehog, was dying of a heart virus.

Rare mind: Dad, please, don't die.

Silver was gripping his chest, and screaming in pain. He then fell silent.

Rare mind: D-dad? Dad?! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Silver the hedgehog was the first victim of the deadly duo, of Harmonic Nazo, and Chaotic Nazo. The next was Sonic, then Shadow, followed by Rainbow dash, Applejack, psychic apple, Darkpie, Darkshy, Blue rainbow, Cyan spectra, Mind apple, Fluttershy, and then nearly all of Equestria. Now all who stands in their way, is a small handful of ponies, Mobians, and hybrids, who form the resistance. And even with their leader, Speedy spark, they still stand little chance against this great threat. Luckily, the chaos emeralds, master emerald, and elements of harmony have been destroyed, so neither Harmonic Nazo, nor Chaotic Nazo can reach their perfect forms. But the resistance still stands little chance.


	2. Another defeat

11 years later, Harmonic Nazo, and Chaotic Nazo were terrorizing Canterlot. Harmonic Nazo was driving in a hover car that he stole from Mobius, and brought to Equestria. He was porously crashing into a lot of buildings, and killing a lot of people.

Chaotic Nazo: He is so childish.

Speedy spark, and Rare mind fly in.

Chaotic Nazo: Oh, it's you again. Have you come to try and stop me again?

Speedy spark: No, we will stop you.

Chaotic Nazo: Well, you seem to be just filled with confidence. I'll fix that.

Speedy spark: Stay out of this, Rare mind. These guys are far too powerful.

Rare mind: Got it.

(Music: I am all of me, by Crush 40)

Speedy spark goes into his super alicorn form.

Speedy spark: Come at me bro!

Chaotic nazo charges at Speedy spark, and punches him in the face. Speedy spark was sent back, crashed into a building, and buiried under a ton of rubble.

Chaotic Nazo: You're next.

He points at Rare mind.

Rare mind: I-I...

Speedy spark bursts out of the rubble, and charges at Chaotic Nazo. But once he gets close enough for an attack, Chaotic Nazo tears Speedy spark's arm off.

Speedy spark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chaotic Nazo kicks Speedy spark into a building, and smirks.

Chaotic Nazo: I'll give you a chance to survive. You have ten seconds to get out of here.

Rare mind grabs Speedy spark, and flies away.


	3. The failed transformation

Rare mind: DAMMIT!

Speedy spark: Calm down, Rare mind.

Rare mind: You expect me to be calm after failing to save Canterlot?!

Speedy spark: There are still more cities that haven't been destroyed. We can get our vengeance in those places.

Rare mind calms down.

Rare mind: Okay.

They were both currently walking through the remains of Phillydelpia. Rare mind then sees a blood splattered doll, and picks it up.

Rare mind: How dare they? How dare they kill children?!

Speedy spark: Listen, Rare mind, I can teach you how to become a super alicorn.

Rare mind: Really?!

Speedy spark: Yeah. You'd also be easier to look after, and you'd be much more powerful, which would really help in the battle against the Nazo's.

Rare mind: Awesome! So, how does it work?

Speedy spark: Just think of what they did.

(Music: ssj Vegeta theme)

Rare mind: How dare they? HOW DARE THEY?!

Speedy spark: Focous!

Rare mind: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The transformation fails.

Rare mind: I'm sorry, Speedy.

Speedy spark: Don't be. You did really well, for your first try.

Rare mind: Thanks, Speedy.


	4. Death of a hero

Speedy spark sees smoke, coming from Las Pegasus.

Speedy spark: I have to go, Rare mind.

Rare mind: Let me come with you!

Speedy spark punches Rare mind in the face, and knocks him out.

Speedy spark: Sorry, Rare mind, but I couldn't deal with myself if you got hurt.

Speedy spark flies off. He eventually arrives in Las Pegasus.

Speedy spark: Nazos!

(Music: I am all of me, by Crush 40)

The Nazos turn, to face him.

Harmonic Nazo: Looks like you didn't learn your lesson, last time. This time, I won't go easy on you.

Speedy spark: I SWEAR! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!

Speedy spark turns into his super alicorn form, and punches harmonic Nazo in the face. But he was unaffected.

Speedy spark: But... how?

Harmonic Nazo grabs Speedy spark.

Chaotic Nazo: Finish him off.

Harmonic Nazo: With pleasure.

Harmonic Nazo fills Speedy spark with energy.

Speedy spark: Wh-what are you doing?!

The energy was eventually too much for Speedy spark's body to handle, and he died.


	5. Rare mind's transformation

Rare mind soon woke up.

Rare mind: ... That hurt.

He saw, in the distance, the ruins of what was once Las Pegasus.

Rare mind: Speedy!

He flew toward it.

(Music: Future Gohan's death theme)

Rare mind was flying over what was left of Las Pegasus.

Rare mind: Speedy! Where are you?!

Rare mind saw Speedy spark.

Rare mind: Speedy!

Rare mind smiled, then noticed that Speedy spark wasn't moving.

Rare mind: Oh no.

Rare mind landed on the Ground.

Rare mind: No... Please... Don't be dead...

Rare mind began to walk over to Speedy spark, and tears formed in his eyes.

Rare mind: It's not fair... You were my best friend...

The tears in Rare mind's eyes were starting to run down his cheeks.

Rare mind: Why?... Why do they slaughter everything?... It's just, not fair...

Rare mind was finally at Speedy spark's body.

Rare mind: Why...

Rare mind dropped to his knees.

Rare mind: You were our last hope...

Rare mind placed his ear to Speedy spark's chest, and it was silent. Rare mind began to cry.

Rare mind: It's just not fair... Why did you have to die?... You were my best friend!... You were everything to me!... SPEEEEEEEDYYYYYYYYY!

(Music changes to ssj vegeta theme)

Rare mind's sorrow turned into anger, as he clenched his fists. He lost it, and began to glow.

Rare mind: They will pay! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Rare mind finally unlocked his super alicorn form. He then, picked up Speedy spark's dead body.

Rare mind: You deserve a proper burial, my friend.

Rare mind stomped his foot on the ground, and opened up a crater. He then put Speedy spark's body in the crater, and moved a large pile of rocks onto it.

Rare mind: Rest in peace.

Rare mind flew upwards.

Rare mind: Where are they?!

Rare mind sensed the energy of chaotic, and harmonic Nazo.

Rare mind: There they are!

He flew towards them.

Rare mind: I promise you ,Speedy. Your death will not be in vain.


End file.
